


An exercise in control

by Nilysil



Category: Warframe
Genre: Combi-genitalia, F/F, Femdom, Fingering, Mawframe, Non-Human Genitalia, Non-canon biology, Oral Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7111825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilysil/pseuds/Nilysil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the depths of space, an Operator and a Nova play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An exercise in control

**Author's Note:**

> Adult Operator w/ Mawframe Nova

An infested Corpus trade ship drifts in the vacuum of space around Eris. It’s hull open, systems exposed; corpses float among rooms with cracked glass, machinery floats away from winding wires and reaching tendrils. On the side facing the faint sun a Liset blinks in from its overdrive.

Its charred deep red hull reflects the glow of the pulsating pustules coating the larger ship’s underside as it soars underneath and into the larger ship’s shadow; where faint choked blue shines against the hull – the Corpus ship’s remaining power. Fins smother the brilliant blue of the Liset’s engines, slowing the arrow-shaped ship into a gentle halt. Slowly the ship goes silent, sinking into the shadows of the infested ship

Inside the ship, inside the transference chamber, inside the somatic cocoon, a voice speaks. “Cephalon Ordis, have we settled near Eris?” Her voice is smooth, tinted with a commanding edge. The Operator remains inside her cocoon, staring out of the optics of a Warframe standing on the main deck.”

“Yes, Operator. Would you like the void mask activated?”

“As per usual, Ordis.” She closes the direct link to the Warframe, whom has already started making their way to the back of the ship. “Conceal the chamber from your sights; Contact me directly if anything comes up.” She glances over the readout displayed on the inside of the cocoon, watching the internal signals among the Liset.

“Yes, Operator. As you wish.”

“Cephalon Ordis, lock the doors after my visitor, if you please.” The Operator watches a signal move through the Liset, carefully watching the short pause by the armory before the dot continues to move. The Cephalon doesn’t answer back – she knows Ordis will comply. Inside the cocoon she waits, watching the signal move to the back of the ship – to the transference chamber.

And the chamber door hisses open, welcoming in a lone warframe.

Within the cocoon the Operator disregards the readout before her, listening and looking through the approaching eyes. They stop short of the cocoon; and she cracks it open. The seals hiss, spilling wisp of white smoke along the edges as it peels itself open. She remains seated as the cocoon finishes, staring at the warframe bowed before her.

The Operator takes her first step out of the cocoon – she’s done it all before.

Her steps out of the coccon are silent, her suit quiet as she moves towards the Nova standing before her, head still tilted downwards. Varik, she named the Nova, still has the distinguished disfiguring scar wrapping from chest to her back. The warframe doesn’t move as her Operator traces the scarred flesh with a pair of fingers.

“Kneel, Warframe,” she commands, moving her hands up to the sides of the Nova’s helm.

Varik slowly settles into a kneel. Her shins against the ground, sat up with her head cradled within the Operator’s open palms. The Operator runs her thumbs against the soft edges of the Nova’s helm, tracing out the faint seams of Varik’s hidden maw. Again and again, she traces the lines, encouraging the fiber flesh to relax and separate, along the while she hums a soft tune. The lines of the Nova’s maw becomes more tactile, creating rifts of space within the seams.  
Gently the Operator eases the maw to materialize in full; softly pressing her digits against the space made up by the opening seams. Varik relaxes further into her Operator’s hands, allowing the Operator to press a finger into the soft junction of her plated maw. Her finger continues down against the hidden teeth, easing the maw wider and open; in time the Operator holds the bottom part of the Nova’s maw, her hands on her chin.

In the light of the white foliage tethers fixed behind the somatic cocoon the Nova’s dark teeth shine deep grey, patched with stains of aged reds. Inside the maw a mass of tendrils tremble, pulsating from depth to tip the cyan that streams out of the Nova’s head and back vents. A tendril ease out of the warframe’s maw, curling around the Operator’s intruding but gentle finger. In the following silence, with an unspoken word, a thicker tendril snakes out and coils around the Operator’s right wrist. Varik leans against her Operator’s cupped hand.

From inside the warframe comes a huff of air, rumbling against the black inky internals and brushing against the Operator’s wet fingers. The Operator’s faint lips lift to a light smile. One of the Nova’s lingering arms lift to rise and hook over one of her Operator’s arms. But Varik stops, and retracts her arm.

“Good girl, Varik.”

Cyan pulsing black tendrils trail out of the Nova’s maw, splitting and share space on the Operator’s palms and lifted fingers. The smile still remains on the Operator’s face, curling as she looks on through half-lids. She runs a free thumb across the Nova’s cheek – and a rumble rolls through the warframe, followed by an open sigh. A purr.

“Sit up, Varik.”

Varik straightens herself into a straight kneel, lifting her head out of her Operator’s hands were the tendrils continue to wind around the half-gloved hands, coating them in a thin layer of warmth. She doesn’t mind.

Slowly the Operator begins to remove her hands from the Nova, untangling them from yearning tendrils. Freeing each one by one, allowing some others to rub against them as they continue to drip mucus before they return to the open maw and press back against the dark innards. The Nova’s bodily seams had started making themselves known, casting glows along surfaces unlit by the white foliage glow. Parts muted by the warframe’s traveling hands.

She doesn’t leave the warframe to her own devices for long.

The Operator circles around behind Varik, easing herself into a partial kneel off on one side of the eager warframe. Off to one side of her face she feels the heat of the Nova’s energy whorls, a comfortable glow to contrast the natural chill of the chamber. Her hands return to the Nova’s hard flesh, teasing around the seams and opening vents. A new rumble forms in Varik’s chest, running through the internal soft tissue as a growling purr. Her idle hands begin to move against the ripples of her thighs, moving down along the textured flesh in a kneading pattern.

The shift in position doesn’t go unnoticed by the Operator. Feeling the rumblings of Varik’s chest into her own. It retains her smile; she considers changing positions later.

Her fingers continue to keep moving, easing gently in and out of the seams and the warm open vents, rubbing the once hard flesh into a soften state. The Nova’s maw remains exposed, a gap as her head leans back at a slight angle. The Operator works her left hand into a seam beneath Varik’s left chest, feeling around the tender flesh and against the tiny writhing tendrils within. The Nova breathes out at the insertion, pressing herself up and against the Operator’s hand. The Operator’s right still wanders the soft seams, trailing further down closer to the Nova’s lowest steam – over the junction of their legs, to the triangular shape.

What sounds like a garbled whine resonates from inside Varik, breathing out a huff of steaming cyan energy into the chilly air. The warframe rolls her hips up against her Operator’s hand as thin tendrils peak out of the seams close to the main slit.

Before trawling even further the Operator removes herself and grabs the Nova’s kneading hands from her legs. A displeased whine. The Operator pulls the warframe’s hands up over her head, holding them against another until they grab onto each other beneath the Nova’s head whorl. Softly she pushes the warframe’s elbows closer together until they’re against the Nova’s head. Without anything in the way anymore, the Operator continues.

Her left hand returns to the open seam on Varik’s chest where her hand is greeted by the wisps of tendrils and an increased tenderness to the internal flesh. Another huff comes from the Nova, muted by her crossed arms beside her open maw. The Operator’s right starts back towards the Nova’s main slit, lead by thin whipping tendrils

She slides her hand into the glowing slit and the Nova quivers, rolling herself into the Operator’s hand. Tendrils inside the slit wrap themselves around and against each other, brushing against the Operator’s hand and wrist. Their warmth engulfs her hand, nudging her hand in deeper against a flurry of black and blue tendrils. At the Nova’s chest the tendrils wrap themselves around the Operator’s digits, shaking with each rumble from the warframe’s hollow chest.

A small tug is all it takes for the tendrils to release their grip on her arms, yet they still continue to hover around her fingers and hands as they move within, searching for certain spots at each open vent. In the well open slit beneath the warframe’s stomach tentacles crawl upwards against the Operator’s right arm, leaving lines of warm slime on her suit. Desperation.

So she continues to move her right hand, feeling around the squishy bases of the larger tendrils in a search, caught every so often on the smaller tendrils that catch on her fingers and pull. In her search she keeps an occasional rub against the rim of the seam on the Nova’s chest; short distractions.

Varik continues to expel huffs of vapor energy, purring, groaning, moving herself up against her Operator’s hands. Veins across her surfaces pulsate, the whorls on her back hold and release every so often. Could she be close?

She’s not. And the Operator’s right hand finds the base she’s been searching for – a soft spot between an arch of varying tendrils. There she begins to run a pair of fingers, patting the spot and circling the area beneath. The warframe arches back into her Operator, maw a gap and her arms pressed together. Through the Nova’s optics her Operator can see nothing, as her arms are crossed right on top of her face.

The Operator continues to work: rubbing along the seam of the Nova’s chest, petting and patting the spot within the Nova’s slit. There’s a shift in the warframe’s position – her knees spread wide and hip pressed up into the welcome invader. Tendrils from the Nova’s slit crawl up and around the Operator’s arm. They start to softly squeeze, following the arm’s movement in and against her soft slit. Half-swallowed gasp erupt from the Nova, her maw-bound tendrils snaking out to wrap around her own arms and keep them in place.

Her Operator quickens her pace, rubbing and swirling the spot and the tendrils surrounding it in a thrusting motion. Inside she loops a tendril between her unoccupied fingers, a dull sensation. Varik rolls her hips, a groan. Tendrils squeeze hand and limb, pulling tighter against the Operator’s thrusting hand.  
Maw gently clammed, tendrils tight. The Nova’s vents compress around the Operator’s hands and she rides herself out on her Operator.

As her warframe peaks she buries her head between the Nova’s gasping energy whorls. With revving warmth against her cheeks she begins another hum her song.

Until the Nova releases her hands.

Once she gets her hands back they feel partly numb, slick with mucus and bodily slime. It takes the Operator a moment to get feeling back in one of her hands.  
“Varik,” she starts, shaking the feeling into her other hand. “Stand.” She remains on the floor.

“Yes, Operator,” answers Varik in a voice of a thousand others. It takes her a moment to comply. She moved to turn around and face her Operator, but two hands at her hips stop her. She places her hands on her Operator’s.

“Stay there.” The Nova nods.

From her knelt position in front of her stands another peaking seam, U-shaped with tendrils peaking out of the edges. The Operator nudges the arched mound at the bottom of the seam and the Nova removes her hands from the Operator’s. With two freed hands the Operator moves them both to the U-shaped seam, rounding her fingers around the soft flesh below the harsh metal skin. As she works the Nova from behind, Varik works herself from the front, burying her hands into the seam her Operator delved into earlier.

The Nova whimpers as the seam flap lifts and her Operator’s lips touch a tendril.

It’s a tad sour, the taste of the tendril.

The Operator continues to explore the large seam in the Nova’s back, with one hand and quick tongue. Her other hand went down her suit, pressing down against her hidden mound.

She’s going to need something too.

And she relays the information to Varik through their somatic link.

Varik eventually removes herself from her seams, licking away the juices with her many dark pulsing tendrils. Her Operator finishes her exploration of the Nova’s U-shaped seam as well, letting the cover fall back over with a wet smack. Before she can give another order Varik is knelt down before her, tendrils limp out of her mouth, helm tilted to a side.

It takes a moment, then the Operator starts.

She had taken to trying different fashions around the system, and the style she held today had several pieces to them. A top, a bottom, an overcloth. She grew out of the original suit long ago – and she stands to remove her pants. Varik assists her; she undoes the latches and zipper from the front, eases them down her Operator’s thighs and legs until they lay on the floor. A pair of floral panties are next, and Varik tilts her head to the side. Her operator removes them herself with a snicker.

With pants and panties on the floor the Operator stands bare before her Nova, a hand on the warframe’s head. Varik looks up to her operator, waiting, and her operator nods.

The tendrils that hung out of Varik’s mouth make their first move, trailing their fluids along the creases in her operator’s groin. Her operator holds on hand onto the warframe’s head, the other on one of Varik’s hands set at her waist. A thick tendril wraps itself against her operator’s junction between groin and stomach, and starts to make its way down.

A whisper of a whimper comes from the Operator, holding herself still as the tendril explores her slit. Swirling, flicking, the thick tendril presses between her folds and coil against her warmth. Another tendril begins to join in, pressing and rolling against her clit. She holds a groan inside herself, moving herself closer to the Nova’s inviting mouth, a hand wrapping itself into her hair. A third begins to join in, swirling against her inner folds as the thick one presses itself against her flesh.

For a moment she stands on her toes.

“Hold, Varik,” the Operator gasps, receiving a shock as the cold air of the chamber strikes her wet and yearning flesh. “Give me a moment.” She pushes away the pants and panties with a foot, kneeling herself down until she’s on the floor with Varik, on her back, her legs open to the Nova. “Okay,” she gasps, “continue.”  
The Nova is quick to return, moving forward and hoisting her operator’s back into her lap, operator’s legs over her shoulders. “Woah, easy,” her operator laughs, one hand on the Nova’s, another in her curly hair.

Varik returns her tendrils to their spots, pressing into the other’s flesh as they gasp. Thick tendril returns against her cunt, wrapping itself into a coil as it presses against in a tease. Other tendrils make their way across her clit, rolling and coiling around the eager flesh. The Operator whimpers, arching herself up into the dark tendrils and the Nova’s maw. She’s biting her lip.

The thick tendril uncoils and moves down into her operator, pressing against the ridged flesh and up with the Operator’s arching back. She holds back another whimper, letting one of her hands dig up her shirt and to a breast. As she caresses a nipple another tendril burrows itself inside her, where they rumble with the Nova’s deep breaths. She bites at her lip again, withholding another whimper or moan.

Varik pulls her Operator closer to her maw; more tendrils make their way into the Operator and press against her walls. Her operator gasps, moves her hips up, more.

More tendrils crawl their way into her, thrusting and writhing as other coil around her flesh, flickering at her skin and her clit. It doesn’t take long for her to come.


End file.
